Firepit
Firepit belongs to Tailbite. Do not edit/steal/use her without permission. Appearence Firepit as a variety of colors in her scales. Her mainscales are dark gray with dark orange and red splotches. Her crest is dark orange with a line of bright golden scales beneath it, and her underbelly is bright golden. Her eyes are the color of raw salmon and there is a teardrop scale in the corner of each one. The spikes going down her back are dark red and curve downward. She wears a necklace with small rubies hanging off of them. She has sharp, straight, and gleaming white teeth with rubies embedded into them. These rubies make her teeth look bloodstained if you don’t look closely. Her horns are black and dangerously long and sharp. Her head is long and her lower jaw is sharp and straight. Her wings are huge, and the underside of them are pure black with no silver scales. She is small in size, but her body is hard with muscles. She has a large pouch tied around her front left leg. This pouch has eight teeth in it, each tooth standing for a dragon that she has killed. Personality At eleven years old, Firepit is by far the oldest student at the Academy. She is known for being cold, conniving, cunning, and eerily good at guessing dragons’ fates even thouh she isn’t a seer. She doesn’t care for any dragon except for herself, and loves it when a dragon gets hurt or dies. She wants to please her parents by becoming an assassin. She doesn’t forgive dragons easily, and often blames others for her own actions. She scares the other students into doing what she wants, and doesn’t care if it results in a student’s death. If a dragon is annoying her, she isn’t afraid to sneak up behind them and quickly slice their neck. She also likes to poison dragons if they are in her way, and is very smart and proud. History Both of Firepit’s parents are assassins, and since a young age, Firepit has always wanted to be one too. Her parents have trained her since she was three, and Firepit tries very hard to impress them. Most of the time, she succeeds. She didn’t discover her animus powers until she was five. After that, she was trained in new ways: how to use her powers to assassinate dragons, how to get away with it, how to keep it a secret. When she was seven years old, she was sent on her first mission as an assassin. She assassinated a NightWing named Dark, and attempted to kill his mate Moonriser too, but failed. Moonriser gave Firepit some nasty wounds before praising her, telling her that she was a good fighter and assassin. Firepit told Moonriser that she was an assassin for hire. Moonriser’s eyes gleamed as she said she could use an assassin. In the end, Firepit was hired by Moonriser. Firepit excitedly rushed home to tell her parents. Her parents were very impressed, as she was quite young to be an assassin. She promised to her parents that she would always try her best, and would never give up on a mission. Two years later, when Firepit was nine years old, she was sent to Black Rock Academy. Firepit was not excited about this at all, and didn‘t pay any attention whatsoever at school. Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters